1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a copying apparatus which can form a binding margin on one edge portion of a transfer medium.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Forming a binding margin on one edge portion of a transfer medium is very convenient for putting documents in order because it permits apertures for filing to be formed in such binding margin. Copying apparatus are known in which a binding margin is formed on one edge portion of a transfer medium with the position of the copy image shifted on the transfer medium. However, where the original to be copied has information such as characters or figures from end to end, if the position of the copy image is laterally shifted on the transfer medium to provide for a binding margin on the transfer medium, a part of the original image will be beyond the transfer medium and part of the characters or figures occupying one end of the original will fail to be copied.